mccsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Console
The MCC commander console is a powerful tool which allows the player to create, control or modify a variety of units and parameters on the battlefield, in real time. '' Accessing the commander console The commander console is accessible to the mission commander only. The mission commander is not necessarily the player who chooses the "commander" slot in the lobby. Rather, the mission commander is assigned through the MCC Squad dialog. Once a player has taken the command of the mission, a confirmation message is displayed for all players to see. The mission commander accesses the commander console through the vanilla scroll menu on the upper left side of the screen by selecting the yellow "Commander - Console" item. The console appears. By default you can quickly access the Commander Console by clicking Right Ctrl + End or you can bind any other key at the MCC key binds. Commander console - User Interface The commander console interface is controlled with the mouse. There are six buttons located on the bottom of the console with which the commander can interact. The '''F1' button takes the commander to the main menu. The F2 button takes the commander to the UAV control interface. The F3 button takes the commander to the AC-130 "Spooky" gunship control interface. The F4 button takes the commander to the forward observer artillery interface. The F5 button takes the commander to the construction interface. The Power button closes the commander console. Commander console - Main menu After opening the console, the commander is taken to the main menu . In the main menu the commander can: *Command, inspect and issue waypoints to AI and player controlled squads. *Call for close air support - CAS *Call for airdrops *Command evac vehicles For a more in-depth description of the usage and capabilities of the commander console main menu, check the main menu page. Commander console - UAV control 2014-11-28 00011.jpg|UAV look 2014-11-28_00012.jpg|UAV spots enemy mortar 2014-11-28_00013.jpg|UAV succsfully fire an Hell-fire missile on enemy mortar The UAV control interface allows the commander to take control of any player-controlled UAV that the mission allows. Check the main menu page for more info on how to control units. Once a connection with a UAV have established by right clicking the UAV icon and pressing the "Take Control" button the commander can quickly move to the connected UAV by pressing the F2 'navigation button on the bottom of the commander console. If the commander wishes to take control over another UAV/UGV they will need to click the new UAV/UGV icon and press '"Take Control" on the new UAV/UGV. It is best to give a UAV a square pattern to fly with around the area of operation (AO) and end it with a Cycle waypoint so the UAV will keep circling the AO. From the UAV-control dialog the commander can: *Right click at the center of the live feed video broadcast to take control over the UAV camera - move the mouse around to look in any direction. *The live feed video will show info regarding the UAV ammo, video type, zoom level, speed, fuel, direction, altitude and coordinates. *Change the UAV video feed mode to night vision or Thermal imaging. *Set the UAV flight height. *Open a map to show the UAV whereabouts. *Take direct control (actually flying the UAV) by clicking the "Take Control" button in the UAV dialog. *Fire guided missiles to the target the commander is aiming at. To fire a missile you first need to control an armed UAV, secondly the target should be roughly in-front of the UAV. While controlling the UAV camera press the left mouse button once to fire a missile. Guide the missile with the camera to the target. Commander console - AC-130 "Spooky" Gunship control 2014-11-28_00015.jpg|AC-130 engaging Opfor convoy with 25mm cannons 2014-11-28_00020.jpg|AC-130 engaging Opfor convoy with 40mm autocannons 2014-11-28_00022.jpg|AC-130 engaging Opfor convoy with 105mm cannons The AC-130 "Spooky" gunship control interface allows the commander to take control of a virtual AC-130 gunship if the mission allows it. The AC-130 has a similar interface as the UAV but the AC-130 is virtual so you won't see the plane itself. While controlling the AC-130 the commander can engage ground targets as long as they have enough ammo and time left. The AC-130 flight is limited in time so it will RTB after about 5 minutes every time it appears. Once an AC-130 has entered the scene all players will be informed and the AC-130 will start flying in a pylon turn around the AO. Since the AC-130 cannons are mounted to the port side (left) the firing angle is limited to targets to the left of the virtual AC-130 and might sometimes be out of reach until the gunship completes a full turn. The AC-130 is armed with: *Two 25mm Vulcan cannons. *One Bofors 40mm autocannon. *One 105mm M102 howitzer. Commander console - Forward observer artillery control The forward observer artillery control interface allows the commander to give fire missions and request fire support from any virtual cannon and/or any allied AI or player-controlled artillery gun present on the map. Player-controlled does not necessarily mean manned by a human player. Any allied artillery gun can be given to the commander for artillery purposes by the GM through the MCC "give to player" [insert link to MCC give to player button here] button. This module displays a number of information: *The coordinates of the target of the current fire mission on the top left hand corner of the screen *The coordinates of the observer and the fields in which the coordinates of the target must be entered at the top of the screen *The fire mission ordnance parameters at the left of the screen *The correction and delay parameters in the middle of the screen *The minimap, complete with a click and drag ruler for distance and direction estimations on the right of the screen *The number and type of artillery guns available for fire support on the bottom left hand corner of the screen For a more in-depth description of the usage and capabilities of the forward observer artillery module, check the Foward Observer Artillery page. Commander console - Construction interface WIP Category:ArmA 3 Category:Mcc Category:Sandbox Category:Commanding Category:Commander console